Dangerous Sunshine
Happy Smile Vacation is a character song by Kirika Akatsuki, featured in Senki Zesshō Symphogear AXZ. It was first heard in AXZ Episode 5, AXZ Episode 7, and AXZ Episode 8. It was released on August 9, 2017 within the fifth AXZ character song album. Tracklist #Dangerous Sunshine #Happy Smile Vacation #Dangerous Sunshine off vocal #Happy Smile Vacation off vocal Credits *Composer: Noriyasu Agematsu *Arranger: Ryōta Suemasu *Lyrics: Noriyasu Agematsu Audio Lyrics Kanji = 地獄からテヘペロちゃん　悪魔だって真っ青顔 鎌をブンブンするのDeath トンガリなお帽子と バッテンのトレードマーク デンジャラスガールのお通り Death 心の「なぜ？」を救いたいの(Death！) ニャッニャニャー(←励ましの意)(Death！) 温もりをあげるDeath 二人だけの愛の旋律―メロディー― 月を守る太陽である為何が出来る？ キラリ輝け！ Sunshine 二人で一つだよ KIZUNA　ギュッと熱く束ね さあ重ね合おう 「大好き」が　溢れる Yes！ 支え合って強くなろう あたしだけ常識人　重い使命わかってる 辛い時ほど笑うのDeath うりゃぁ　とりゃぁ　ノープロブレム 可愛さも申し分なし 皆あたしについて来いDeath 分かり合う為には歌うの(Death！) La la la～♪(←真剣デス)(Death！) 背伸びはNo,Death　そう！ 真の力手に入れるなら 共に今日を精一杯生きて駆けるのDeath 想いすべてを！ Singin’ 一緒に戦おう 絶対後ろ振り返らず 夢失くさずに スマイル全開 Yes！ 手を離さない　We have a dream Wow wow wow ×2 Death！ ×4 Wow wow wow ×2 Death！ ×4 光も闇も番う調べ 見せようよ奇跡の歌を 二人だけの愛の旋律―メロディー― 月を守る太陽である為何が出来る？ キラリ輝け！ Sunshine 二人で一つだよ KIZUNAギュッと熱く束ね さあ重ね合おう 「大好き」が　溢れる Yes！ 支え合って強くなろう |-|Romaji = Jigoku kara tehepero-chan akuma datte massao gao Kama wo bunbun suru no Death Tongari nao bōshi to Batten no torēdomāku Denjarasu gāru no odōri Death Kokoro no "naze?" Osukuitai no (Death!) Nyannyanyā (Death!) Nukumori wo ageru Death Futari dake no ai no merodī Tsuki wo mamoru taiyō de aru tame nani ga dekiru? Kirari kagayake! Sunshine Futari de hitotsu dayo KIZUNA gyutto atsuku tabane Sā kasaneaou "daisuki" ga afureru Yes! Sasae atte tsuyoku narou Atashi dake jōshikijin omoi shimei wakatteru Tsurai toki hodo warau no Death Uryā toryā nō puroburemu Kawaisa mo mōshibun nashi Mina atashi ni tsuite koi Death Wakariau tame ni wa utau no (Death!) La la la~♪ (Death!) Senobi wa No, Death sō! Shin no chikara te ni ireru nara Tomo ni kyō wo seiippai ikite kakeru no Death Omoi subete wo! Singin’ Issho ni tatakaou Zettai ushiro furikaerazu Yume nakusazu ni Sumairu zenkai Yes! Te wo hanasanai We have a dream Wow wow wow ×2 Death! ×4 Wow wow wow ×2 Death! ×4 Hikari mo yami mo tsugau shirabe Miseyou yo kiseki no uta wo Futari dake no ai no merodī Tsuki wo mamoru taiyō de aru tame nani ga dekiru? Kirari kagayake! Sunshine Futari de hitotsu dayo KIZUNA gyutto atsuku tabane Sā kasaneaou "daisuki" ga afureru Yes! Sasae atte tsuyoku narou |-|English = Even the blue devil comes from hell to laugh at you It feels like a sickening blow of death, doesn't it? Walking towards you is a dangerous girl Wearing a pointed hat with her trademark x-clip I guess death is here for you "Why" do I want to protect her heart? (Death!) Because I need her encouragement (Death!) Raising the warmth of death Is the melody of love we sing! What can I do to allow the sun to protect the moon? I need some shining brilliance! Like sunshine For only the two of us As our bond is burning hot Our "love" combines and overflows Yes! By supporting each other, we grow stronger As I have common sense, I know how important a mission is Death can make laughing really painful Doing this or that is no problem So might as well tell everyone to throw death at me I sing with you to understand more about you (Death!) La la la~♪ (Death!) Standing on my tiptoes won't bring about death, as yes! Within our hands is our true power Doing our best to run from death today These thoughts that go through my mind as we sing is For us to fight together I definitely won't look back Otherwise I'll lose my dream Smiling at full throttle, Yes! I won't let go of your hand as we have a dream Wow wow wow ×2 Death! ×4 Wow wow wow ×2 Death! ×4 Singing a melody is both the light and darkness To see the miraculous song Listen to the melody of love we sing! What can I do to allow the sun to protect the moon? I need some shining brilliance! Like sunshine For only the two of us As our bond is burning hot Our "love" combines and overflows Yes! By supporting each other, we grow stronger Category:Songs Category:Anime Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:Character Songs Category:Symphogear Series Category:Symphogear AXZ Series